He's Calling
by IHateCliffhangerz
Summary: He was having fun. Just exploring without a companion and yet, he still kept his sanity. But what happens when he goes to the one stop on the wrong planet, the place he never knew he could go. The place that lets a girl into a world she didn't even know possible. The place where it all started.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"_The way I see it, every life is a pile of good things and bad things. The good things don't always soften the bad things, but vice versa, the bad things don't always spoil the good things and make them unimportant."  
>— The 11th Doctor<em>

The Doctor pulled a lever on the TARDIS console. "Alone. Again. Just you and me Sexy." The TARDIS roared, and he laughed. "That's right. Where do we want to go today?" He asked, spinning around and pressing a button.

"I know, how about that planet, uh what's it called...uh...uh... Frayntum! The one that has all those games! What fun!" The TARDIS wheezed and he laughed as it halted to a stop. He stepped outside to see the Daleks, Balhoonians, Raxacoricfalaapatorians, the Reapers, Catkind, Oods, and many more aliens playing various games, and they all seemed to be having fun.

"Finally, I get it right! This is the right planet, and at the right time!" He bounced around happily. There was a variety of games to play. There was games from Pac-Man to Pinball to games that even he had never seen before. After a couple of hours, or days, he decided that he had enough fun for some time. As The Doctor was walking back to the TARDIS, there was a game that caught his eye. "Never More? What kind of game is that? Eh, one more game couldn't hurt". He scanned the game with his sonic screwdriver, but he saw nothing that was dangerous, so he decided to play it. As he pushed button after button, nothing appeared on the screen.

"All it's just a blank screen. What is wrong with this game?" He scanned the game again, trying to get it to work. Then music started playing and The Doctor said, "Finally! I was starting to get bored!" He clicked a button, but yet, nothing appeared. Then the music stopped playing, and two words appeared on the screen. _Doctor Who?_ "What? What..is going on?" The Doctor carefully stepped back, slowly.

"This game needs a character, does it not?" He turned around to see a figure knock him on the head. "What the..." He woke up in a white room, rubbing the back of his head. "Hello, Doctor. Glad you could make it. We have been expecting you." "Who are you? Where am I?" He asked, looking at his surroundings. "Into my game. You are now a video game, and this game is impossible. The only way you're getting out of here is if some lowly human gets to the last level, and I highly doubt that someone will." "Why are you doing this? Who are you?" The Doctor asked. "I am the thing that you should of never crossed, the thing that you should of never defeated. The thing that will haunt you're nightmares." The voice cackled. "The game is based oﬀ your life, all of the things you did, all of the people you lost , all that pain is yours again."

"Why are you doing this? Just to see my pain?" The voice chuckled. "Why else? You will have to live with all your pain all over again, and all your losses might kill you before I do." The Doctor rolled his eyes. "You said that already. And thanks, I am sure to have some fun. Again."

"I'll leave you and your thoughts to yourself." The voice said, forcing the Doctor to roll his eyes again. "Enjoy your time here!" The Doctor put his head in his hands. "What have I done?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"_In 900 years of time and space, I've never met anyone who wasn't important" _

_-The 11th Doctor_

I screamed. Loud. "Sam, stop screaming!" my brother said. I glanced at him. "The city is destroyed, the box is GONE, and you expect me to be calm?!" I yelled. He glared at me. "Yes! Your just playing a game! Every time something jumps out at you, you scream!"

I glanced back at my computer screen. I was sitting in my room, playing a game called _Doctor Who?_ , and my brother, Matt, was getting annoyed. The game involved this person called the Doctor, and you would travel around with him in this old, 1950s police box, which he called the TARDIS (Time and Relative Dimension in Space) and you met all these aliens and you had to save the world. Each level was a harder alien, but the Doctor was always there to help you. I LOVE the game, but the graphics were so real sometimes, and I got so into the game, I screamed.

"Sorry, I almost died. The Doctor saved me again." I replied, blushing. Matt rolled his eyes. "You're in love with a video game character. My sister is in love with a video game character." He muttered as he flopped on my bed, playing with his phone. I turned back to the game. Every 3rd level, he "changed".

It was to prevent him from dying, and it was really cool and sad at the same time. They are called regenerations. In the next level, he was going to 'regenerate', and this would be this 11th change so far. _How many times he is going to regenerate_? I wondered. I looked back to my computer and completed the last level. As I watched the 10th doctor regenerate, I started crying. Hard.

"I don't want to go." He said, looking straight at me. "NO!" I screamed (again), then put my head down and started hyperventilating. From the screen I heard "My hair! My hair! I'm a girl!" I looked up and saw the new Doctor, and he was pretty cute. I wiped away my tears and let the clip continue without my sobs. After it was done, the next level started, but I just exited the game. I had enough screaming and crying for one day. "The life of a fan girl is just...fun." I said.

Behind me, my brother snorted. "Your insane." I turned around and glared at him. "Coming from the person whose phone never leaves his hand."

"At least I don't have a crush on a video game character."

"At least I'm not dating a girl off Instagram." I replied, laughing. Matt's face turned red. "Don't you dare insult Tricia! We are in love!" he growled, hugging his phone to his chest. I laughed even harder. "Stop saying that! For all we know, 'Tricia ' could be a 40-year old man!" My brother glared at me, then hopped off my bed. "I'm not going to deal with your insults to my girlfriend. Let's go baby." He whispered to his phone, and then started to walk out the door. Before he could leave, I snatched the phone from his hand and ran down the hall.

Matt ran after me screaming, "Don't hurt her, you twit." I giggled and ran into the bathroom. I shut the door and locked it, then started to fill the tub with water. Matt banged on the door and kept screaming at me to not hurt 'Tricia'. As soon as the tub was full enough, I opened the door, causing Matt to fall onto the floor. I laughed and went over to the tub, the phone hanging from my hand, dangling over the tub of water.

"Tell me your sorry and won't ever insult Doctor Who again." I said, letting the phone slip slowly from my hand. Matt scrambled towards me, trying to reach it. I let the phone slip more so that only my pointer finger and my thumb were holding it. "Say you're sorry or 'Tricia' gets it" I sung, swinging it back and forth.

All the color drained from his face, causing him to look as white as snow. "Sam, don't...please." "Say you're sorry." "I can't." I raised my eyebrow. "And why is that?" He stuttered. "Becaaauusee I..I...I" "You what?"

"Don't care." He said, lunging for his phone. I stepped out of the way, but I wasn't fast enough. Matt grabbed his phone, and pushed me into the cool water. He cackled at me, and said "Never mess with me." I growled and pushed my wet hair out of my face. "Seriously?" "You almost killed Tricia!" "I almost killed your PHONE. You are so going to pay." He grinned. "Not if you can't catch me!" I rose out of the tub, squeezing the water out of my clothes. I walked back to my room and changed out of the wet cloths. I then noticed that words were scrolling across my computer screen.

_Hey Human! _

_**Me? I thought.**_

_Yes you! I need your help! I'm stuck inside this game, and you need to help me get out. _

_**Who are you? **_

_The Doctor. _My breath got stuck in my throat. The Doctor? Does that mean...?

_Yes, I am real. Someone, or something, trapped me in here. You need to complete the last of the levels to save me. _

_**How can I save you? I'm not important. I'm just a human.**_

_In all of my lifetime, I have never met someone that's not important. For now, just complete the last level. _

_**That's it?**_

_For now._

**Author Note:**

**Hello! I am super happy that some of you actually read my story! Ahh my favorite part of this is when Sam acts like a crazed fan girl when Matt insults Doctor Who. I am also planning on writing another story, so don't forget to favorite and follow! Now I have some reviews to answer: **

**Daven33- Thank you! The stories will be updated when I have time to write a chapter. I can't promise a day or say any day of the week, because I can't be sure. **

**Margie- me- Haha! Thank you! At first, I felt like the plot wasn't the greatest idea, but you just convinced me otherwise. And to find out who the voice is... well, you might have to wait a while :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_You don't just give up. You don't just let things happen. You make a stand! You say no! You have the guts to do what's right, even when everyone else just runs away." _

_-Rose Tyler_

I didn't know what to do. The Doctor told me to help him by completing the last level, but I kept wondering if what my screen said was true. What if Matt had hacked my computer? What if someone was playing a prank on me? What if it was just part of the game? Questions filled my head, causing me to stumble back and fall back onto my bed. The fluffy pillows and the soft comforter coaxed me to sleep.

I woke up with a start. Sweat beaded on my forehead. My dream was still playing in my head, the images replaying, over and over again. I was inside the game, the game the Doctor was stuck in. The same game that I couldn't stop playing. We were running, running from someone, or something that was chasing us, but the face of it was blurry and I couldn't make out who is was. We were in a forest, a very weird looking forest. The trees stretched to the sky, their branches curving in a fascinating way. The Doctor pulled me behind a tree, putting his finger to his mouth, telling me to be quiet.

I was panting, and the nerves inside of me were a constant buzzing noise in my ears. I tried to control my breathing, but fear was causing me to pant even harder. The Doctor looked around the tree to see if the 'thing' was still there. I slid down the tree and sat on the mossy floor. "Why do you always run, Doctor? Why are you always running?" I asked him. "That's the only thing I know how to do." "But why?" I questioned. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "There's things you shouldn't know, not just yet anyway."

My dream ended, and I was still shaking. Why were we running? Who was chasing us? What couldn't I know? The dream still lingered. Why was it affecting me so much?

I climbed out of bed, shaking. My whole body was sore, like my dream was actually real. My legs wobbled as I walked to the bathroom. I could hardly stand, let alone walk. Matt was already in there, brushing his teeth. When he saw me, he just couldn't stop staring. "What?" I asked, trying to get around him. "You look really bad. And sick." I forced out a laugh. "Thanks. What? You never saw me without make-up?" He shook his head. "No, I really think you're sick. It's probably because your inside playing video game too much." I rolled my eyes, but the gesture hurt and I winced in pain. What is wrong with me? Was the dream not just a dream?

Matt's eyes widened. "Are you sure your ok? I think I should get Mum..." "No! Please don't." I said, grabbing his arm. "Why? What happened? Did something happen last night? Was it the water? Do you have hypothermia? Do I need to call the ambulance? Sam, tell me what's wrong." His questions bombarded me, causing me to get a massive headache. Black started to creep into my vision, and I stumbled, knocking into the door.

Matt's voice seemed so far away as he talked to me. I started to sway, and the black was getting closer to closing in. I couldn't let it take me, but I felt so tired and weak. What was with that dream? I glanced at myself in the mirror and I saw how sickly pale I was before the world went dark.

I woke up to see Matt's worried face staring into mine. "Sam, what happened? We were just talking when you passed out." I groaned and sat up. I was laying in Matt's bed, he must of taken me to his room after I passed out. I rubbed the back of my head. Matt gently took my hand in his. "Sis, you need to rest. You hit your head on the tile floor, it must hurt." "Why are you being so nice to me?" He grinned sheepishly. "I feel bad. I feel like it's my fault that you're the way you are right now." I tried to laugh, but it came out more like a croak. "Matt, thanks for taking care of me, but I'm not sick. My dream, it just felt so real. Maybe that's what made me so weak."

He looked at me questionably. "Sam dreams aren't real. How could a dream make you weak if it's just in your head?" I shook my head. "I don't know! After you pushed me into the tub last night, I noticed that my computer screen was showing me words when I went to get changed. I thought back something, and it responded to me. Through my thoughts! Matt, I think I might be going crazy!" Throughout my story, his eyes were getting wider and wider. "Matt, please tell me you believe me." "Sam, you said it yourself! I think you're going crazy."

Tears brimmed in my eyes. Everything that happened, my dream, the text on my computer, it had to be real! _I'm not going crazy_ I thought. "Matt, I know everything that has happened and when I told you seemed unreal, but it's not! My dream, it felt so real." He gave me a skeptical look. "Sam...do you want to tell me what happened in your dream?"

I sighed with relief. At least Matt was willing to listen to me. I told him what happened, everything that I could remember. He listened carefully, only asking a question when I was done. "Do you really believe that the Doctor is trapped inside this video game?" "I really think so." "But first, let's get you out of bed." He took my cold and clammy hand and helped me out of the warm bed. I was able to stand, but I got a massive headache. Matt noticed my pain and gave me an encouraging smile. I was then took a few steps and felt much better. I couldn't believe that a dream could make me so weak.

"Did you tell Mum?" I asked him while we walked down the hall to my room. "No. You told me not to before. I figured that it would worry her too much." I gave my brother a hug. He was surprised at first, but returned it back. "Matt, I don't know what I would do without you." I whispered into his ear. He let out a small laugh. "Sam, I still care for you even when you insulted my girlfriend yesterday." I gave him a smack on his shoulder. He pretended to be hurt and it made me laugh.

"Wow Sam, you look much better than this morning." "Thanks. Now, I have a video game to play. " My brother rolled his eyes. "Go ahead. Save the Doctor."

I smiled as I walked back to my room. All that had happened felt unreal. _Doctor, I'm going to save you when no one else will._


End file.
